Under the covers part 3
by playboy-chick
Summary: Follow on from part 1 & 2


As you Last Now Grissom is Missing from the 5 play which is upsetting greg because it Makes 4.. Someone is shooting at the bedroom window at grissom's place.. and warrick is watching sofia getting rape by the cook and strangley is liking it !! .. to find out more information read under the covers part 1 && 2 ..x

Grissom wakes up in a dark chamber and finds that he is swinging upside down, his feet tied just by a broken piece of rope. "oh Bull Shark" Says Grissom with fear in his voice. As he franticly Looked round he saw a chair and a look of sure terror struck his face when he saw Lady Heather Spin round wearing a tight leather playboy suit! "You seen surprised to see me, even thought we made a date" said heather with a tone of sass on her face. "I ant surprised about the fact that you have mi tied upside down, I'm surprised that your ass looks all wrinkly in that leather playboy suit" Grissom gasp as he was gasping for air, and then he replied "and strangely I like it!" lady heather gave a cocky smile and walked slowly over to the bed, there she picked up a black leather whip. As she glided up to Grissom he gave a moan of pleasure as Lady Heather started to whip Him.

Back over at Grissom's place Greg, Sara, Catherine, nick and Hodges were crawling on the floor trying to hide from the person who was shooting out of the window. As Catherine was In front of the line of scared people she heard a load SHIT! And whispered to Greg "Quick jump out the window, he's ran out of shit to shout us with". Two seconds latter Catherine said the same thing to Greg but has been so focused of Catherine's saggy ass right in front of him he couldn't come back into the really world. Sara got to her feet in frustration and walked to the window, as she saw the dark figure she said in an old mans voice "you wanna spy on old whicky". She jumped out the window unaware she was butt naked and dived on the dark figure staring in the darkness. As she jumped on the strangler he started to unbuckle His Pants as she started to make out with him. The thought of who this stranger was ran through Sara's mind, as she slowly lifted her body of of him she looked deeply into his face and saw the face of brass stared back. She screamed in terror and jumped to her feet. Brass stood up and whipped lipstick off of his lips with a sassy smile with suggested he wanted more. "Brass what the fuck, why are you here!" Sara screamed. The happiness fled brass' face. "why did you shag me" he asked Sara " I knew you didn't have any bullets in that gun, but I thought you looked horney with your dick stinking out of your zip hole so I had a urge" Sara replied with a sexy voice. Brass took out the gun that was hidden in his trousers which lay on the floor. He pointed to gun at Sara "wooow easy tiger"Sara laughed. Brass raised the gun even higher as he shouted at Sara waving the gun. "You took Grissom away from me! he was my one true gay lover, as he bent me over the science lab table he told me so!". Catherine gasped and shouted over the front lawn" Have Some Balls you Ball Sucking Hussy". There was a sudden Silence and then Greg chanted "balls, balls, balls, balls" Brass looked heart broken. Nick jumped out the window and shouted to Brass "your momma always said you were a ball sucker". Everyone laughed, including Sara who was still at gun point! "I Love my momma" Brass snarled. There was a tear that ran down Sara's face and then a huge silence. The wind blue and in a silent whisper Greg said" Ball Sucker" Brass Pegged it down the road. Everyone looked at Sara but it wasn't her who fell to the ground, Catherine fell harder than a man's dick after Baywatch. Everyone ran after Brass; Catherine was laid dead on the grass. Everything was quiet until Greg started to skip round Catherine like a small Irish leprecorn singing "Loner, loner, loner".

Back in the Diner Warrick woke up and was horrified to see not Sofia pinned up on the wall but Sofia actually pinning the cook up. He thought she loved him, but he was wrong. Sofia was a sex machine she was fucking him like she had never fucked before. As she pleaded for more, the cook started to ride her like a donkey. Warrick could take it anymore he ran over to the cook and shot Him right in the heart, there was a long silence and then warrick started to cry again. He realised he had just shot his one true love. He rushed out of the diner and into his car. He threw the gun down and put his head onto the steering wheel. He suddenly froze when he felt a hand feel his private parts.

Whoo was this? What happened to the gang chasing Brass... is Greg really that retarded as we think? And what's happened to Grissom and his Horney Love Circle?

Under the covers part 4 coming out soon...X 33


End file.
